Inspire
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: RusCan is everywhere, together we can find it. One word prompts. This chapter: obsession, insanity and nail polish
1. Chapter 1

**Inspire**

**Word: Shadow **

**Title: _Speaking Shadows_**

**Suggested by TreesAndCheese**

"Just relax." The calm voice drifted over the breeze. Ivan watched, astounded, as Matthew's shadow reached out to touch his own. He nearly jumped in surprise when he saw his shadow back away from the silhouette slightly.

Matthew's shadow was unusually defined despite the low lighting. Both of their shadows could be seen against the wall. He called himself a Shadow Whisperer. He had, since he was young, been able to talk to his shadow and hear it talk back. He also had the ability to let other people's shadows move on their own too. All shadows had their own personality. They also had the ability to name themselves.

Ivan had always thought there was something different about that quiet boy that hung around corners. He had, on occasion, thought he saw his shadow move by itself or even not be there. He, of course, blamed it on the alcohol. Still, it had happened often enough for him to get the courage to talk to the beautiful boy. It was the best decision of his life.

He had to stop himself from reminiscing. He had to pay attention because he was about to meet his shadow. He watched as his shadow stretched and walked around a little. It wavered slightly before It came back even more solid than before.

Matthew motioned him over to the wall where his shadow was standing next his own. It was a little disconcerting to see his shadow _not _ follow him everywhere. "Let's meet him eh?" He smiled and turned to the wall their shadows were cast against. His shadow returned to the shape of a small bear, that was apparently his "natural form" the one it took on when no one watching and during the night.

His own shadow was actually... several inches taller than himself. He also seemed to be wearing a long coat or perhaps a robe. Probably a coat.

"Whats your name?" Matthew asked with a kind smile on his face. The shadow turned his head towards him to acknowledge him before he turned to Ivan. "I am... Russia. It is a pleasure to meet you officially, da?"

His voice was rougher and deeper than Ivan's high childlike one. Was it weird to be jealous of your own shadow?

"Now you can talk to him whenever you want! Just don't let other people see you, it would probably confuse them." Matthew stated cheerfully as he bent down to pat his shadow on his head.

Ivan looked to his shadow, Russia, once more. _This could be interesting..._

**Word: Vanity**

**Title:_ Vanity?_**

**Suggested by: TreesAndCheese**

Matthew always carried a little mirror around in his pocket. Some people, the ones that noticed, thought it was because of vanity. But that was not it at all. He didn't check it to fix his hair or anything of the sort. Sometimes he didn't even necessarily look at his face. He would simply open it, look then close it. When did he look? He looked when he had been alone for too long. Sometimes, when he was with someone, but it had been awhile since they talked he would sneak a little peek.

Ivan had noticed that Matthew carried a pocket mirror with him. He had always wondered why he carried it. Was it vanity? He didn't really seem like the type to worry about how he looked every second of every day. So why was it that he always had it with him? After a few months he decided that instead of wondering about it every time he happened to see it, he would simply ask.

"Matvey?" Ivan asked on the couch right after he caught Matthew peeping in the mirror. He looked back at him with big violet eyes. "Why do you always carry that mirror?"

He seemed to consider it for a minute. "Before I tell you... I have a question."Ivan looked at him in confusion, "Have you ever looked in a mirror... and not seen yourself?"

Ivan sat back against the couch. "Well. Sometimes when I look in the mirror I see someone I wish I wasn't. Sometimes I see a murder or a torturer." He fell silent with a far away look in his eye. Matthew placed his hand gently atop his in comfort.

"Thats not exactly what I meant." He sighed. "Sometimes I look into the mirror I don't see anything at all. Its like I'm not there." He took a deep, calming breath.

"Matvey... I'm so sorry I didn't know..." He reached out to try to comfort the suddenly distressed man. He shook his head and mumbled "Its fine," into Ivan's chest.

"But," He continued, "It stopped happening lately. Since I met you..." He trailed off.

"Thank you, Ivan. For helping me be seen by others, but more importantly thank you for helping me be seen by myself."

**Hello everybody! Im TreesAndCheese,**

**So this is my newest story! This is a prompts story. Please send me a one word prompt in a review! **

**So, I would _prefer_ it tucked into a nice review like...**

"**Wow, this is so nice.**

**Prompt: Spaghetti'**

**instead of **

"**Legs"**

**I will keep the chapters no more then t, but will accept pretty much any prompt ^_~**

**Each mini story will be 300-800 words.**

**So~ send me your prompts, please!**

**Tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


	2. Chapter 2

Inspire Chapter 2

**Word: Obsession**

**Title: _The Day An Obsession Is Lost_**

**Suggested by: ****yoailover4lyfe**

**Notes: ****Am I the only one that thinks Ivan would have a night-light?****  
**

Sometimes, obsessions could be put aside for a while.

Russia glanced at Matthew who looked at him hopefully.

"Please Ivan. It will be so much fun." Matthew really was too cute for his own good. And so Ivan stood from his desk. He walked away from his documents and maps, each one a part of his plan to get everyone to be one with him. He had never, in the centuries of planning, walked away from them. Not once. Sometimes he stay until he stayed up so long he passed out over them. He looked at what had taken over his life. His dream, to have all the countries as his own. Then he looked at Matthew. The shy blond hesitated in the doorway, as if he was still unsure if he was welcome. He couldn't help but smile.

**"**Da, I suppose we could go for a while." He said after a moment of silent observation of the other. Matthew beamed. Ivan looked back down at his papers, he couldn't help it. Although he agreed to it, he was hesitant to actually leave his office. But Matthew had already crossed the threshold and practically skipped into the office. He then started to pull on Ivan's arm, chattering on about the festival as he dragged him out of the room. Ivan blinked in surprise, he had no idea Little Matvey was that strong.

He mused over what other hidden talents he might possess as he was dragged through his house. Little Matvey had many skills that Ivan had discovered over the few years of knowing him.

~TreesAndCheese~

They returned from the festival very early in the morning. Matvey had fallen asleep mid-conversion on the way back home so Ivan carried him back into the house and tucked him into bed. He smoothed down his hair gently and pulled the blanket up to his chin before going to get ready for bed. Ivan put on his pajamas and turn on his... uh... Mathew's...yea...Matthew's... night light before sliding into bed next to him.

He turned over, looking in the low light at the other's face. With careful trembling fingers he traced the lines he had memorized long, long ago. The sweet curve of his lower lip. The slight upturn of his nose. A careful fingertip glided ever so gently across his pale eyelashes. A light poke to the dimples that appeared as Matthew smiled slightly in his sleep. Ivan sighed contently, then froze.

He was..._ happy. _ His obsessive_ need_ to force all the other countries to be with him had somehow disappeared. The one thing that he had wanted his entire life, and he didn't particularly care about it.

Light purple eyes fluttered open with a happy sigh and smile as he saw Ivan.

"What are you doing awake, Sweetie?" He murmured sleepily as he laid his head on his chest.

"Just looking at you." He answered. They smiled at each other sleepily.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'll be here in the morning, you can look at me then. It's late and you need your sleep." Matthew brought his hand up to pat his cheek.

"Da, I will." He planted a light kiss on the top of his head as Matthew snuggled deeper in his his hold.

The next morning he put away his plans and maps and never brought them out again.

Now he had something more important to devote his time to then a lost obsession.

**Word: Insanity**

**Title: _When The Broken Break Others_**

**Suggested by:****Warwulf**

**notes: ****WARNING Snapped!Canada, Dark and violent**

"So beautiful." Matthew traced a gentle finger across his cheek, flushed a lovely red. He cooed gently at the other man as he held him close.

Those gorgeous amethyst eyes stared back at him, desperately trying to not make eye contact while trying to make sure Matthew still stayed in view. Matthew sighed in happiness and he brushed tears away from those watery eyes with the pad of his thumb, ignoring the slight flinch that came with the close contact. He was always so jumpy after a beating. Oh well.

"You're so beautiful, Ivan." His soft voice echoed strangely in the quiet darkness. All that could be heard were his soft murmurs of sweet nothings, the sound of water dripping somewhere far off, and the muffled labored breathing of the other.

"I love you Ivan, so so much." He nuzzled his cheek before resting his head on the large chest. "Do you love me Ivan?" His voice sounded so innocent, far to innocent. So small and trustworthy. How could you not fall in love with that voice? The sweet intonations, the slight tilt up at the end of his questions. It was so melodic. And yet it hid such darkness.

There were pained gasps and forced out mumbles following his question.

"It's okay, baby." He whispered. "I know, baby. I know you do." He caressed the knots that gagged and restrained the larger man. The other whimpered and shifted on the hard floor.

He sighed happily again and ran his hand down Ivan's chest, feeling the bruises and swirling the blood into patterns with his finger.

He took a moment to push his own bloody hokey stick away, which in turn pushed his beloved knife farther as well.

"No one else will ever love you. Without me you would be alone, so alone." The two sobbed in unison. Fearing the dark, fearing the oppression of facing the chilly darkness alone, like they had for so long.

"We need each other," He continued after taking a moment to just admire his hard work. "No one else cares. I'm all you have. You know that don't you? Everyone hates you. Everyone but me." He simpered as he stroked his face, tracing the bruises.

He suddenly flung himself into motion. He pulled at the gag he used to stop the annoying screams, tugging it off roughly.

"I want to hear you say it." He hissed "Tell me you love me. Tell me you need me."

For a moment he simply lazed blearily on the floor. Matthew raised his hand and the slap that followed echoed loudly in the large, dark room.

"I love you!" He gasped out. "I need you! I want you! I know I don't deserve you, but I can't help wanting to be with you and to make you happy."

The smile on Matthew's face was angelic. So perfect.

He gently kissed Ivan's forehead and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Let's untie you, oui? Need to set your bones before they stay that way. I made some cake earlier too." Ivan nodded and sat up slowly. Matthew was there at every moment to support him. Ivan hummed happily as Matthew lavished him with attention.

"Hey, Matvey..."

"Oui?"

"After this can we... lay on the couch for awhile? I want to hold you for a bit." The way Ivan shifted and blushed was adorable.

"Of course, Honey." He kissed him sweetly and the two made their way out of the room.

**Word: Nail polish**

**Tile: _It was worth it..._**

**Suggested by: ****TreesAndCheese**

**Notes: **** Because... I can...**

"See? Red is obviously your color. Just look how pretty that is! See~ sparkles, da? They make everything better."

_WTF_. Matthew just continued staring at him incredulously. He could not believe his huge, terrifying boyfriend could be so into nail polish. This was the man that made pretty much everyone besides him shake in fear. And now he was painting his nails. To be fair, it was a very nice shade of red and... oh god. What's happening? How can he even be thinking that?

"Huh? Sure." Matthew said passively. Ivan smiled and went back to painting with his little brush.

"Here, give me your other hand. Careful! Don't want to mess it up, da?" Matthew sighed and obliged him.

It wasn't like he really minded, he had agreed to it after all.

"Uh, Ivan? I think you missed a finger." He murmured while moving his ring finger.

"Nyet, I shall make those two pink." He replied cheerfully.

"...Oh. Okay." He turned his violet eyes to Ivan's face. He had a big, real, smile on his face. Matthew would admit that he was at the very least surprised when Ivan asked if he could paint his nails. Still, after a couple centuries of living he was bound to develop some quirks. Ivan had really opened up since they started dating.

He sighed happily. His life had gotten a lot better since they did. And if that meant he got his nails every once in a while, then so be it.

"Which pink do you want, Matvey?" Ivan chirped. Matthew took a moment to examine each one carefully (there were fourteen different colors).

"Um... That one." He said, picking up one of the bottles.

"Da~!" He grabbed the bottle and was about to get to work when his phone rang. He sighed and immediately looked more serious.

"Da? Braginski here." Matthew tilted his head slightly as he tried to make out what was on the other line. Matthew watched as Ivan's face darkened tremendously. There were some angry words in Russian, the only words Matthew understood from it were death threats, insults and perhaps something about cake.

"I would love to see them all beaten to death." He said cheerfully as he hung up. "Now, where were we?" He grumbled (threatened people's lives) some more until he became absorbed with the task at hand.

They sat in near silence for a while ( There was some classical music coming form the radio) until Ivan announced that he was done. He gently pulled his hand back to examine his nails. They actually... looked nice. Not that he was an expert or anything. He looked up to Ivan's smiling face. Well, since he wasn't too bad at it... and it really did make him happy...

"It looks good. We should do this again sometime." He murmured serenely, taking in the way Ivan simply lit up with happiness. Yeah, it was worth it.

**Hey~! Tis TreesAndCheese**

**Well, I hope no one's disappointed. and if i filled your prompt feel free to request again!  
**

**Please leave prompts in a nice review like  
**

**'this is super nice and i love this  
**

**Prompt:Purple"  
**

**Instead of...  
**

**"Death"  
**

**each story will be 300-800 words.  
**

**Please leave a review!  
**

**Tons-o-luv  
**

**TreesAndCheese  
**


End file.
